majorfandomcom-20200213-history
Pride
Pride is the ending theme for the MAJOR 2nd anime. It is performed by Yu Takahashi. TV Lyrics Japanese= 君ではダメだと言われてしまったか？ 君じゃない人の方がいいと諦められたか？ そんな言葉を本当だと思うのか？ まだやれるのにチキショーと叫ぶ心はあるか？ 　 どこを見渡してみても希望がないのなら 君自身がそれになり 誰かを照らせるってことさ 誰にも期待されてないくらいが丁度いいのさ ここにいる意味を刻み込むのさ 何度倒れても 　 まだやれるさ 立ち上がれその心よ 焼き尽くせ命の火を どこまでもいけるよ君が望むのならば なにもかも叶えにいこう そしてまた笑い合おう その真逆を煽る風が吹いているとしても 誰にも期待されてないくらいが丁度いいのさ ここにいる意味を刻み込むのさ 何度倒れても |-|Romanji= Kimi de wa dame da to iwarete shimatta ka? Kimi janai hito no hou ga ii to akiramerareta ka? Sonna kotoba wo hontou da to omou no ka? Mada yareru no ni chikishou to sakebu kokoro wa aru ka? Doko wo miwatashite mitemo kibou ga nai no nara Kimi jishin ga sore ni nari dareka wo teraseru tte koto sa Dare ni mo kitai saretenai kurai ga choudo ii no sa Koko ni iru imi wo kizamikomu no sa nando taoretemo Mada yareru sa Tachiagare sono kokoro yo Yakitsukuse inochi no hi wo Doko made mo ikeru yo kimi ga nozomu no naraba Nanimo kamo kanae ni yukou Soshite mata waraiaou Sono magyaku wo aoru kaze ga fuite iru to shitemo Dare ni mo kitai saretenai kurai ga choudo ii no sa Koko ni iru imi wo kizamikomu no sa nando taoretemo |-|English= Full Lyrics Japanese= 君ではダメだと言われてしまったか？ 君じゃない人の方がいいと諦められたか？ そんな言葉を本当だと思うのか？ まだやれるのにチキショーと叫ぶ心はあるか？ 　 どこを見渡してみても希望がないのなら 君自身がそれになり 誰かを照らせるってことさ 誰にも期待されてないくらいが丁度いいのさ ここにいる意味を刻み込むのさ 何度倒れても 　 まだやれるさ 立ち上がれその心よ 焼き尽くせ命の火を どこまでもいけるよ君が望むのならば なにもかも叶えにいこう そしてまた笑い合おう その真逆を煽る風が吹いているとしても 誰にも期待されてないくらいが丁度いいのさ ここにいる意味を刻み込むのさ 何度倒れても ここにいる意味を刻み込むのさ 何度倒れても 　 挑んで失敗して繰り返す人よりも 何もしないでそれをあざ笑う人ばかりなんだ 他人の間違いという名の甘い蜜を 貪り続けていくことは幸せなんだろうか？ 　 心から君と何度も笑い合っている 瞬間を思い描きながら今日を生きているよ 叶わないと信じてりゃそりゃ叶わないよ 叶うと信じるところから夢は始まるのだろう 　 そのときまで 数えきれぬ悲しみと 数えきれぬ過ちと やりきれぬほどの 悔しさを飲み干して 這い上がれるよ何度でも そしてまた笑い合おう その真逆を煽る人が手ぐすね引いてても 誰かの期待を裏切るくらいがいいのさ 生きていく意味を作り出すのさ 何を失っても 　 立ち上がれその心よ 焼き尽くせ命の火を どこまでもいけるよ君が望むのならば なにもかも叶えにいこう そしてまた笑い合おう その真逆を煽る風が吹いているとしても 誰にも期待されてないくらいが丁度いいのさ ここにいる意味を刻み込むのさ 何度倒れても 生きていく意味を作り出すのさ 何を失っても 　 君ではダメだと言われてしまったか？ 君じゃない人の方がいいと諦められたか？ そんな言葉を本当だと思うのか？ まだやれるのにチキショーと叫ぶ君が主役の 明日を さぁ始めよう |-|Romanji= Kimi de wa dame da to iwarete shimatta ka? Kimi janai hito no hou ga ii to akiramerareta ka? Sonna kotoba wo hontou da to omou no ka? Mada yareru no ni chikishou to sakebu kokoro wa aru ka? Doko wo miwatashite mitemo kibou ga nai no nara Kimi jishin ga sore ni nari dareka wo teraseru tte koto sa Dare ni mo kitai saretenai kurai ga choudo ii no sa Koko ni iru imi wo kizamikomu no sa nando taoretemo Mada yareru sa Tachiagare sono kokoro yo Yakitsukuse inochi no hi wo Doko made mo ikeru yo kimi ga nozomu no naraba Nanimo kamo kanae ni yukou Soshite mata waraiaou Sono magyaku wo aoru kaze ga fuite iru to shitemo Dare ni mo kitai saretenai kurai ga choudo ii no sa Koko ni iru imi wo kizamikomu no sa nando taoretemo Koko ni iru imi wo kizamikomu no sa nando taoretemo Idonde shippai shite kurikaesu hito yori mo Nanimo shinaide sore wo azawarau hito bakari nan da Tanin no machigai to iu na no amai mitsu wo Musabori tsudzukete iku koto wa shiawase nan darou ka? Kokoro kara kimi to nando mo waraiatte iru Shunkan wo omoiegakinagara kyou wo ikite iru yo Kanawanai to shinjiterya sorya kanawanai yo Kanau to shinjiru tokoro kara yume wa hajimaru no darou Sono toki made Kazoekirenu kanashimi to Kazoekirenu ayamachi to Yarikirenu hodo no kuyashisa wo nomihoshite Haiagareru yo nando demo Soshite mata waraiaou Sono magyaku wo aoru hito ga tegusune hiitetemo Dareka no kitai wo uragiru kurai ga ii no sa Ikite yuku imi wo tsukuridasu no sa nani wo ushinattemo Tachiagare sono kokoro yo Yakitsukuse inochi no hi wo Doko made mo ikeru yo kimi ga nozomu no naraba Nanimo kamo kanae ni ikou Soshite mata waraiaou Sono magyaku wo aoru kaze ga fuite iru to shitemo Dare ni mo kitai saretenai kurai ga choudo ii no sa Koko ni iru imi wo kizamikomu no sa nando taoretemo Ikite yuku imi wo tsukuridasu no sa nani wo ushinattemo Kimi de wa dame da to iwarete shimatta ka? Kimi janai hito no hou ga ii to akiramerareta ka? Sonna kotoba wo hontou da to omou no ka? Mada yareru no ni chikishou to sakebu kimi ga shuyaku no Ashita wo saa hajimeyou |-|English= Trivia *The album montage chronologizes the photos of unseen events ranging from World Series: Moment to the Dream to Epilogue OVA: Message Navigation Category:Ending Themes